Eljay: Toa of Mangosteen
Lewajohnson: Toa of Mangosteen, is a comic maker, but works in a shop called The Forgery. As BZPower member When first looking at BZP, LJ did not like it. It was not loading fast. So, he left. He came again and again. And then, he became a member September first, 2005. He never posted for a whole year. When he found out how, he had his Vahi. He has been loving BZP. And now, he has a comic series, and has been working in the Forgery. Lewajohnson has been on BZPower for three years. He will have been on BZP for four years on Sept 1st. Comics Lewajohnson has a comic series set in the Comic Land. These comics are called The Lazy Life of a Comic Maker. They have done very well, currently being the fourteenth-largest topic in Artwork III. For a short time, he did a short comic series called Resident Bionicle 2. The Comics. This was based off the epic, and were later closed due to topic revival. Movie Lewajohnson had made a movie called Fight for the Lazy Life, but it was a failure. The topic died slowly. He has planned to re-make it, and put it back up in September. Turaga Dlakii has offered to add music and sound to each segment. Lewajohnson has taking him up on the offer and hired Turaga Dlakii as sound man. Fight for the Lazy Life is currently not set for any date. It has been said by the maker that it might come out sometime around Halloween. In The Lazy Life of a Comic Maker Confusing note- The Lazy Life of a Comic Maker is part of The North-western Isles Continuity, but due to this being his own comic he is allowed to have a seperate space for it. Lewajohnson's most noted appearance is in his own comics, 'The Lazy Life of a Comic Maker', in which he is a comic maker, with his (like others) insane characters. He will be making a moive soon, called Fight for the Lazy Life Lewajohnson is a Toa of Mangosteen. He says he is the only one, and does not wish others to be, for he likes to be the one and only. He comes from Mango-Nui. The land of mangosteen. He was a mangosteen farmer. And then he turned into a Toa. How he did will be said later. He has two mangosteen axes, when he throws up a mangosteen, and grabs it with his two axes, they turn in to the mangosteen blade, which has been used many times. Lewajohnson also has the power to transform into a "Neon" form. This form is mostly black and neon green, with the topic half of the mask black and the latter neon green, and wears a black coat. It can be assumed that this is a super-charged form of Lewajohnson. It has also been revealed that this power level is higher than a Toa-nuva, but it can't last forever, thus making it less durable than a Toa Nuva. In The North-western Isles Continuity In the K/Merc/Tap continuity, The North-western Isles Continuity, he has featured in two comic series under the group. *His main, notable appearance is in The Mercenus Chronicles under the newly tailored name "Aeljan". In this appearance, LJ first appeared as a matoran who had been locked up and thrown into the sewer system by BZ-metru Guardsman for fraud. In the sewers, Lj crafted the name "Erikan" so that the other sewer matoran wouldn't eat him alive for being a comic maker. Soon after Rangan Mercenus had been sent into the sewers, LJ accompanied Rangan and his Motley crew of matoran on their adventures. left|frame|'DAH DAH DAH' ELJAY FOUND THE MANGOSTEEN (x1) *The other is in I MADE THIS, where he is a matoran of Plantlife who can communicate with fruits. They often say long complex sentences. Because of the friendliness of Mangosteen, he has taken the title of 'Lewajohnson of Mangosteen.' When he first appeared he simply found his friend, Mercenus, attacked by insane rabbits under the control of the Fluffster. He aciddentally sent them into BZ-Metru with him and now they are attacking the suburbs. Later he went into an unguarded abandoned factory to collect a Mangosteen he saw, but was scared off by Bizzaro Lewajohnson. After that, he found Bill, trapped under a Cardboard box with glue on the bottom. He chopped the box open... and struck Bill's head. Another timely death for the checklist. >.< He is to find his real name is really Eljay and that he was hidden from the evil Gajeno- who wants to be the only heir to the throne of the High Council- by Kera of the High Council, his grandmother. She also has his love of Mangosteen, but unlike him she can hold it back from sprouting it out in public for no reason. He also picks fights often in this continuity, although not all of them are onscreen this time. In The Unknown Turaga Saga ]] Lewajohnson is set to appear very soon in Turaga Dlakii's ''LIGHT, the third series in The Unknown Turaga Saga. For his role in LIGHT and in the Saga in general, a small number of alterations have been made to his character, in order to follow the Saga's policy of trying to fit into official BIONICLE canon. He has been given the alternate name "Toa Eljay", is a Toa of Plant Life (albeit one who specialises in the manipulation of fruits), has been given subtle colour alterations, and wears a Kanohi Miru instead of a Mangosteena; other than these details, his character remains much the same. His role will apparently be that of a novice Toa, which is ironic as he will first appear around the time that Dlakii becomes a Toa. In the Saga, he is one of two Toa guarding the Daxian Archipelago. Shortly after he became a Toa, he was apprenticed to the wise Toa Arukka, another Toa of Plant Life and the longtime guardian of the Archipelago. Most likely, he will eventually reappear in the Saga's fifth and final series, The Unknown Turaga III. Other Appearances Lewajohnson has appeared in many comic series, ranging from guest star appearances to full time appearance as a permenant star in others. As well as these appearances, LJ has appeared in a number of Hordikanova's comic series, notably Hordika's latest series "Search for the Mask of Truth", in which LJ accompanies Hordikanova through his' adventures. He, along with Beasty, has also opted to Guest Star in The Newsroom, Turaga Dlakii's comedy-oriented comic series, but somehow became one of four new Permanent Guest Stars introduced in 2008 (along with Tahuri, Toranova and Kotahn, pictured). Due to the present delay in the production of The Newsroom, nothing has been set about Lewajohnson's role in the series yet, though it can safely be guessed that it will have something to do with fruit. Quotes :"MANGOSTEEN!" :'-Lewajohnson' :"Scaklen blu!" :'-Lewajohnson' :"Go to Karzahni!" :"I can't! There is no Karzahni :D" :'-Speeder' and Lewajohnson :"For Mata-Nui's sake-''" :"''Mata-Nui has nothing do to with this!" :'-Speeder and Lewajohnson' Trivia * Not much is know about Lewajohnson's past, but the picture to the right has something to do with it. *For his appearance in LIGHT, Turaga Dlakii is currently trying to develop a MOC of Lewajohnson. At present, it is unknown whether Eljay will appear in any animated, voice-acted chapters; if so, he has confirmed that he is able to voice himself for it. *Lewajohnson is voice acting as himself in The Mercenus Chronicles, however, due to his squeaky voice, the lines are being edited to a slightly deeper tone. External Links [http://editthis.info/utwiki/Eljay Eljay at The Unknown Turaga Wiki] Category:Comic Makers Category:Comic Characters